E eles viveram separados para sempre
by yastata
Summary: Isadora, uma menina pobre, entra no mundo das drogas e descobre o seu verdadeiro amor. Mas já é tarde demais para se fazer alguma coisa.  Essa é a minha visão da Branca de Neve moderna e pobre.


Isadora era uma garota comum de 16 anos até começar a passar por dificuldades financeiras. Os pais foram assassinados pela máfia do tráfico. Ela vivia com eles em uma periferia do Rio de Janeiro, exatamente no centro do fogo cruzado entre duas facções criminosas rivais.

A garota era baixa, morena, com cabelos lisos e extremamente negros. As feições largas davam um ar brincalhão e modesto na garota problemática. O ar brincalhão se transformara em algo sombrio e triste. Isso mudou junto com sua vida.

Os pais foram assassinados por dever aos traficantes com fortes milícias em sua comunidade. Isadora fora ameaçada de morte se não se juntasse aos traficantes. Ela não teve escolha a não ser ir pelo caminho mais obscuro.

Isadora começou a traficar e o negócio foi bem durante alguns meses. A estação de festas e jovens riquinhos atrás de drogas era alta. Por causa da boa aparência, ela vendia em festas também.

Com o começo dessa grande confusão, Isa, como gosta de ser chamada, esqueceu a paixão platônica pelo vizinho cujas atividades ilícitas só foram descobertas após que ambos estavam no mesmo barco.

O vizinho se chamava Felipe Rafael e era um garoto alto, calado, cabelos lisos e negros, franja sobre os olhos. O rosto era marcado pelas grandes olheiras provenientes das noites insones no mundo precoce do crime. Feições pequenas que ficam em uma eterna carranca. O que lhe tornava fofo e amedrontador ao mesmo tempo. O primeiro adjetivo era logo deixado de lado ao se conhecer a profissão de Felipe.

Após alguns meses em sua nova profissão, Isa começou a ficar viciada em cocaína e LSD. O vício tomou conta de sua consciência e ela não tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar a Gabriel, chefe da facção criminosa que a comandava e da qual ela fazia parte.

A situação de Isadora chegou aos ouvidos de Gabriel e ele chamou seu amigo Felipe Rafael, melhor assassino do grupo, para matá-la. Ele mesmo o faria se estivesse um pouco mais entediado. Mas queria dar esse trabalhinho para o colega, já que ele conhecia a pequena grande caloteira.

Uma semana depois, o dia da execução chegou e Felipe estava pronto para matar Isadora. Pegou sua Glock 45 e foi até a garota da casa ao lado. Bateu na porta, por pura educação. Mamãe o ensinou direitinho.

A garota apareceu à porta usando trajes normais para ficar em casa. Calça jeans e blusa. Pela expressão que ela fez ao vê-lo – uma mistura de medo e outra coisa que ele não identificou –, estava sóbria.

– Oi. Vamos dar uma volta. – Felipe puxou Isadora pelo braço, sem esperar pela resposta da mesma.

– Hã? – A garota estava confusa e imaginava o motivo da visita.

Praticamente arrastada, Isadora foi com Felipe até um lugar onde periferia e mata se juntavam. O medo assolava seu corpo, mas ela decidiu ser forte e morrer com dignidade.

Felipe não sabia o tipo de sentimento que tinha. Estava com certo receio de matar Isadora. Não parecia certo matá-la. Não era natural.

Chegaram até o ponto desejado e Isa falou:

– Vou morrer, não é? – o medo era perceptível

– Sim – o sussurro foi demais para Isa e ela tremeu. Não de medo.

– Deixe-me ir. Por favor. Não incomodarei mais vocês e nem aparecerei aqui. Me mudo de estado se for preciso.

A súplica afetava Felipe e ele não queria ceder a isso. Mas os olhinhos brilhantes e que o imploravam não podiam ser ignorados. Não quando algo maior afligia os dois.

Depois de algum tempo implorando, Felipe disse:

– Vá. Vá e nunca mais volte. Não deixe rastros. Me viro com Gabriel.

– Obrigada – Isa encheu o garoto de beijos na bochecha, mas parou. Felipe se amuou ao ter a carícia frustrada.

Isadora refletiu por poucos instantes e percebeu que essa era a sua última chance com o amor da sua vida. Então, sem hesitação, deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Felipe a correspondeu e o beijo seguiu com sofreguidão. Era o primeiro e último beijo.

Não queriam parar, mas Isa tinha que ir, ou morreria.

– Eu te amo. Desde a primeira vez que te vi.

Isadora disse desesperadamente, em prantos, e esperou por uma resposta. Felipe estava petrificado em seu lugar. Isa cansou de esperar e fugiu, para sempre, por entre as árvores. Quando ela estava longe demais para ouvir, ele replicou:

– Eu também te amo. Desde o primeiro momento.

E debulhou-se em lágrimas como a amada.


End file.
